1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a network transmission control method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a jitter-based transmission control method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the last decade, various cloud-based applications have been proposed to meet the user requirements. Many well-known global companies like Google®, Facebook®, Amazon®, and Microsoft® have developed their own cloud-based products for web search, social networks, electronic commerce and large-scale computation and storage systems. A data center network is the core component involved in building a cloud environment. Numerous clusters of storage and computation servers are connected via switches to form the basic architecture of a data center network.
A data center network provides large-scale storage and computing resources to response to clients' requests immediately over high-bandwidth and low-delay links. However, a unique incast communication pattern on a data center causes performance degradation to the commodity TCP variants. Unfortunately, few solutions can solve the problem in a fundamental manner at a low cost and based on a TCP-level solution.
Furthermore, state-of-the-art hardware on data center networks is able to provide 10 Gbps or an even higher bandwidth and a microsecond-level of latency of links between nodes to reduce the response time. Whenever a user issues a request to a cloud application, a job to search has to be created in the cloud and useful information is collected accordingly inside the data center networks. The common goal of cloud applications is to complete on-demand jobs in a restricted deadline and respond to users as soon as possible. Moreover, reliability and abundance of response data are also key features to improve the user experience.
Under such circumstances, commodity TCP is one of the best candidates for communication between servers in data center networks because of its low cost and ease-of-implementation. However, the communication pattern on data center networks is different from traditional wide area networks. As a result, the TCP incast goodput collapse problem occurs to degrade performance.